


Breather

by RainbowArches



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take a little break while they have the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breather

“You were incredible,” said Jason, beaming.

“You weren’t so bad yourself, but now you really must get some rest.”

Peggy took Jason’s elbow and tried to steer him towards the guest bedroom but Jason resisted.

“I don’t think I could if I wanted to. I’m still buzzing from the excitement.”

Peggy bit the inside of her lip as she watched him bounce on the balls of his feet, eyes shining. An hour ago he’d proven quite formidable in a fight, though that’d never needed proving. He’d fought in the war, after all. And now he looked like he was back in his lab and had just made the perfect wine again.

“Yes, well, I just wish the _excitement_ wasn’t always on my account. I’m sorry I keep getting you into these scrapes, Jason.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jason assured her, sobering. “And I think we make a pretty good team.”

Peggy smiled up at him and rested her hand on his arm. Her heart skipped a beat every time her hand made contact with him instead of passing right through him. Then, because he was smiling back and not pulling away, she kissed him.

“Well, it was a long time coming,” she said when she pulled away.

“I better get back into the chamber or we might have to wait even longer.”

Peggy’s eyes closed as she inwardly kicked herself. “That’s right; I forgot. How stupid of me. You have to be in the chamber. But you’re not going to be very comfortable in there all night.”

Jason dismissed her concerns with a wave of his hand. “I’ll be alright. At least I’ll be uncomfortable. Better than being numb and incorporeal.”

“No, no, no. That won’t do. I’m sure Jarvis has extra linins and things lying around. I’ll go find some for you. He won’t mind.”

She turned on her heel but Jason caught her arm. “Peggy, come on. I’m fine. Besides, you need your rest too. You’ve barely given yourself a chance to recover since the whole…”

Peggy’s side stung with the reminder. But there was too much to do still and they couldn’t all just stop. She certainly wasn’t going to drag Jarvis from Anna’s side anytime soon.

“Look,” Jason continued. “There’s a whole table of leftovers still in there. Why don’t we just go sit and talk. We can plan our next move.”

“ _Our_ next move? Oh no, Jason, I couldn’t ask you to-“

“You’re not asking. I’m volunteering. I’m kind of involved now- and you don’t need to keep apologizing for it,” he hastened to add when she tried to interrupt.

“Well… alright.” Jason’s hand rested on her back for a moment as he steered her back down the hall. “But you must try to rest. How long has it been since you slept?”

“Too long.”

“Well, if you’re going to be involved you’ll need to be fresh and alert. So you need to sleep.”

“And you could probably use some food. I don’t care what Jarvis say; Hungarian food is delicious. Don’t know how well it kept though.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage.”

Peggy looked around the chamber once they’d stepped inside. It didn’t look as lonely with a full table and two chairs. Apparently Jason and Anna had been interrupted from a nice cozy dinner. Peggy felt a pang of guilt, knowing it was her own mistake that caused them the trouble. She didn’t voice that thought though, because Jason would just keep absolving her and she didn’t want him to feel like he had to. Besides, he was fine now. Anna pulled through and was sleeping, as was Mr. Jarvis.

“So,” said Peggy, taking a seat. “How much longer are you going to need this thing? Are you any closer to cracking zero matter?”

Jason folded his hands and leaned forward, his expression carrying the earnestness it did with every new idea he had. “Maybe. See, I thought if I could…”

Peggy followed along at first but eventually the science went over her head. She’d ask him to elaborate later. Right now she took comfort in the sound of his voice, and let him take comfort in the feel of her hand clutched in his.


End file.
